Pandle
is a Rank E Fire-attribute Yo-kai of the Brave tribe. Pandle evolves into Undy starting at level 18. Appearances * ''Yo-kai Watch: Befriending Yo-kai. ** Yo-kai Watch 2: Befriending Yo-kai. ** Yo-kai Watch 3: Befriending Yo-kai. * Yo-kai Watch animation: Minor Yo-kai. Biology Pandle is a beige creature with a white stomach and red markings on his face. He wears a brown cooking pot on his head and a red Japanese undergarment with the hiragana character "Bu" written in white to represent the first kana of his name. He has a yellow toothpick-like stick that he uses to attack with. As his original name suggests, Pandle is extremely careless. Being inspirited by this Yo-kai also makes people careless. Profile Yo-kai Watch animation series Pandle first appears in ''Yo-kai Pandle'', in which he causes Nate to forget to close the door of his house among other things which cause him to look careless. Nate chases Pandle over the street, but Pandle suddenly gives Nate his Yo-kai Medal. While relieved by his new friendship, Nate is told by Katie that his zip is open, which causes him to be embarassed and to get mad at Pandle. In ''Pandle-nomium'', a massive group of Pandles hold a summer festival at Springdale Elementary School, causing the students to get careless by leaving their backpacks open. Nate, upon realizing this, summons his own Pandle to fill him in on the situation. Pandle tells Nate that the festival will end only if the fireworks are seen at the end, which is up to the Fireworks leader. Nate then goes on a desperate search for the Fireworks leader, in which he comes across the Environment leader, the Campfire leader, the Lunch leader, the Newspaper leader, among another leaders. Growing desperate with the search, Nate is called by his Pandle and gets introduced as the one who lent the location of the festival to him, getting applause from the other Pandles. Finally, the festival ends with the Fireworks leader shooting the fireworks. Yo-kai Watch Pandle appears in the Secret Byway, the Old Mansion, underneath vending machines and cars everywhere in Blossom Heights, and in the "Children at Play" Yo-kai Spot. Pandle can also be freed from the Crank-a-kai with a Red Coin. Yo-kai Watch 2 Pandle can appear in grass in Uptown Springdale, in all alleyways of Uptown Springdale, in Springdale elementary school F-1, in Circles 1-3 of the Infinite Inferno, and on Mystery Way. Yo-kai Watch 3 Pandle can be found in the Tucked Away Lot. Game data Evolution Fusion Stats Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble Yo-kai Watch 2 Movelist |15-67|-|Single enemy}} |20-90|Fire|Single enemy}} ||-|Single enemy|Makes a opponent careless and decreases its DEF.}} |18x5|-|All enemies|Pokes his foes with his beloved toothpick.}} ||-||Prone to be dealt critical attacks.}} Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble Yo-kai Watch 2 Soul Yo-kai Watch 2 Yo-kai Watch Blasters Yo-kai Watch 3 Quotes Edit * Befriended (Yokai Watch): "Guess I shoulda been more careful! Well, whatever. Let's be friends!" * Loafing: "Nap time!" * Receiving food (favourite): "This is great! * Receiving food (normal): ''' * '''Receiving food (disliked): * Freed from Crank-a-kai: Etymology Origin Pandle may be based off of the folktale Issun-bōshi which translates to One-Inch Boy or One-Inch Samurai. Pandle bears a strong resemblance to Issun-bōshi because they both wield a tiny object that is supposed to be a sword and they are both samurai. Pandle may also be a child that resembles a samurai due to the pan he wears on his head. Name Origin In German, Pfannes is derived from Pfanne (Frying pan). Trivia * When snapped in the Yo-kai Cam, his tip is "Don't get careless! Better make sure your doors are locked!" * Pandle was one of the first English Yo-kai to be shown off. He was shown off in the Nintendo Treehouse at E3 2015. * Pandle's "random" nicknames in Yo-kai Watch 2 are: Picknick, Steven, Panhead, and Scrappy. In other languages *Portuguese (Brazil): Maluquinho de:Pfannes Category:Brave Tribe Category:Humanoid Yo-kai Category:Male Characters Category:Yo-kai That Love Rice Balls Category:Fire-attribute Yo-kai Category:Rank E Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai Introduced In Yo-kai Watch Category:Fighter Role Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai Exclusive To Yo-kai Watch Busters: Red Cat Squad Category:Yo-kai Exclusive To Yo-kai Watch Busters 2: Magnum